1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned primarily with racing apparatus and more specifically with apparatus for tallying the finish results of a plurality of racing members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Racing apparatus of the prior art and particularly racing games have included a plurality of racing members which race between a start line and a finish line. Such racing apparatus have typically included means for tallying the finish results of the racing members. For example, various sensors have produced electrical signals upon detecting the arrival of each of the racing members at the finish line. These electrical signals have been processed to tally the race results and provide an indication of the order of finish of the racing members. In one type of race game including four racing members, indicia associated with the respective racing members have been displayed in a "win" position, a "place" position, a "show" position, and a "also ran" position. One such racing game is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 650,555 filed on 03/01/76 by Inventors.
In these race tally apparatus of the prior art, one of the racing members has been tallied in each of the finish positions. There has been no capability for indicating a "tie" race condition which results when more than one of the racing members arrive at the finish line simultaneously.